Lavender Boy
by Lenny548
Summary: /Kami pikir, kehadirannya hanyalah permainan untuk kami, sekedar barang yang hanya layak untuk dijadikan taruhan. Tapi ternyata ia justru menjadi hal yang paling berarti untuk kami, yang membuat tali persaudaraan kami benar-benar teruji untuk pertama kalinya karena memperebutkannya/Aku hanya ingin memiliki seseorang yang menggenggam tanganku erat. Ketika yang lain tidak/ BBBF
1. Prologue

Seorang pemuda manis bersurai ungu terlihat tengah berada disebuah rumah yang sepertinya telah lama tidak berpenghuni. Ia berdiri didepan halaman rumah tersebut, sembari mengarahkan iris violetnya kearah sekeliling rumah itu dari segala sudut. Pemuda manis tersebut mengambil nafas dalam, dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai sekarang, tak lupa ia juga menyeret koper warna ungu bersamanya. Pemuda manis itu berpikir bahwa kedepannya mungkin hidupnya akan jauh lebih berat dari ini. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan lagi merasa terasingkan dirumah mewah yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Dan ini jauh lebih baik, karena walau bagaimanapun juga pemuda manis itu bersyukur setidaknya ia masih diberikan tempat untuk tinggal meski hanya diberi sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah tua. Ditambah rumahnya yang sekarang berbeda jauh dari rumahnya yang dulu.

Kini pemuda manis surai ungu itu sudah berada di pintu depan rumah tersebut. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia merogoh saku jaket yang dikenakannya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci dan segera menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia sudah sangat lelah, apa lagi langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan besoknya ia harus membersihkan seluruh sudut rumah ini juga. Karena terus terang saja meski ia seorang pemuda tapi dirinya sangat menyukai kebersihan. Mungkin saat ini ia hanya akan membersihkan ruangan yang akan dijadikannya sebagai kamar pribadi terlebih dulu.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya, pemuda itupun langsung mencari saklar lampu agar rumah tersebut tidak terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Setelahnya ia bisa melihat seperti apa rumah baru yang akan ditinggalinya mulai sekarang. Rumah itu ternyata tidak terlalu besar tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Cukup untuk ditinggalinya seorang diri. Ia menaruh tas ungunya di dekat sofa ruang tamu yang terlihat berdebu, dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk melihat semua ruangan yang ada. Ternyata memang tidak begitu besar, hanya ada satu ruang kamar, ruang makan, ruang TV, satu kamar mandi dan dapur. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas lelah, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk langsung membersihkan kamar barunya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya berharap, semoga saja setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang mengucilkannya seperti ditempat tinggalnya dulu, meski dirinya juga tidak yakin. Karena ia lelah sungguh, dan butuh tempat untuknya bersandar dari semua perlakuan yang tak seharusnya didapatkannya, hanya karena ia sedikit berbeda.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki apapun disini selain ide cerita dan kemampuan menulisnya yang minim.**

 **Warning : Cerita ini memiliki Typo bahkan saat Author yang asli telah memiliki seorang beta-reader ataupun seorang asisten karena kedua-duanya ialah juga seorang Manusia, jadi Typo adalah hal yang wajar dan manusiawi. Human Character yang belum akan di beritahukan karena akan spoiler. Shounen-ai dan kemungkinan akan nabrak Yaoi-nya tinggi. dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Fic ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan.**

 **Meski tak seberapa, tapi cobalah untuk menikmatinya, Ok?**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Ditempat lainnya, disebuah rumah mewah yang juga masih berada dikawasan yang sama. Disebuah ruang keluarga terlihat kelima pemuda dengan wajah identik tapi dengan iris yang berbeda warna, serta pemuda pirang yang tak lain sepupu mereka, juga seorang atok yang tengah asyik saling bercengkrama.

"Jadi ulah apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh mu, Api?" Sang atok menatap cucu nomer empatnya yang memang memiliki sifat yang sedikit kekanakan dibanding saudara kembarnya yang lain.

"Hehehehe... hanya sedikit bermain dengan pemuda cupu gak berguna, Tok" Jelasnya enteng. Tidak ada nada rasa bersalah sama sekali dari ucapannya. Malah sepertinya ia nampak senang dengan kenakalannya.

"Hahhh-" Tok Aba mereka hanya mengehela nafas pasrah. Susah sekali menasehati kelima cucunya yang kadang bertindak badung.

"Sudah berapa kali Atok beri tau kalian? Jangan suka menjahili orang lain, bagaimana kalau mereka sakit hati?" Ucap Tok Aba untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Atok tenang saja. Tidak ada yang berani sama kita," Timpal cucunya yang memiliki iris Safire itu dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Tapi kasian dia tau," Kini sang sepupulah yang menyahut, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah Ocho, yang dikatakan Taufan benar siapa yang mau mencari masalah dengan kita?" Kali ini pemuda dengan iris Rubylah yang bicara, terdengar sangat arogan. Membuat sang sepupu hanya berdecak.

"Kalian ini. Atok cuma tidak ingin nanti kalian kena masalah," Atok kembali mencoba menasehati.

"Kami mengerti Atok. Jadi Atok tenang saja" Kali ini pemuda iris Emaslah yang menyahut dengan senyum lembutnya mencoba membuat sang Atok tenang.

"Betul kata Halilintar dan Gempa, Tok. Lagipula kami tidak melakukannya diluar batas." Sahutan datar itu berasal dari pemuda beriris biru muda. Cucunya yang paling akhir.

"Terbaik kau, Air" Dan kelima pemuda itu saling tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah sepupu mereka Ochobot. Yang hanya memutar kedua matanya malas melihat tingkah kelima sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Tok Aba hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala saja melihat kelakuan para cucunya.

Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan menduga. Bahwa hanya dengan kehadiran satu orang bisa membuat tali persaudaraan mereka teruji. Disaat mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, pada satu objek yang sama pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Author Note: Hay! saya author baru difandom ini. Hanya salah satu penggemar BOIFANG yang kehausan asupan OTP tercinta. Dengan beraninya akhirnya memutuskan untuk terjun sendiri langsung ke fandom ini... hehehe XD. Berusaha untuk tetap mengibarkan kapal Boifang yang mulai karaaammm. jadi silahkan jika berkenan mampirlah untuk membaca dan jangan lupa tolong tinggalkan jejak ok! Terima kasih**

 **Editor Note: Ini masih chapter awal jadi tolong jangan lari dulu sebelum membaca bagian yang seterusnya karena mungkin akan ada hal yang membuat terkejut nantinya. Tapi... fic ini masih kurang word ya?**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Lavender Boy"**

 **Chap 1.**

* * *

Pada suatu Pagi, di salah satu sekolah elit pulau Rintis, bernama SMA Lima Jujur. Keadaannya terlihat begitu sepi, meski seharusnya di jam yang hampir mendekati angka tujuh pagi itu banyak siswa atau siswi berkeliaran dikoridor untuk menuju kelasnya masing-masing, sekarang sama sekali terlihat ada orang di sekolah yang hampir rata-rata berisikan anak-anak dari kalangan atas tersebut.

Fang melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu memasuki area sekolah barunya. Ya, karena hari ini Fang memang akan menjadi salah satu siswa disekolah itu. Tapi melihat keadaan sekolah barunya yang terlihat sepi, membuat Fang bertanya-tanya.

Apakah sekolahnya hari ini libur? Kalau memang libur, kenapa kemarin saat ia mengurus semua data-data sebagai salah satu siswa baru ia tak diberi tau?

Dengan langkah pelan pemuda manis bersurai ungu itupun memutuskan untuk menuju kearah ruang guru dan menanyakan dimana ruang kelasnya. Karena bagaimanapun ia belum begitu tahu seluk beluk sekolah barunya ini.

Hingga suara seseorang dari belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey, tunggu. Apa kau murid baru itu?" Fang membalikan tubuhnya menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menghampirinya. Pemuda itu cukup manis dan sepertinya tinggi badannya tidak beda jauh dariku, Pikir Fang.

"Ya," Fang menjawab setelah pemuda itu kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis kearah Fang.

"Aku Ochobot. Aku diberi tau Cikgu Papa kalau akan ada murid baru, aku disuruh untuk mengantarnya ke kelas," Jelas pemuda yang bernama Ochobot itu dengan ramah. Tangan miliknya ia julurkan ke arah Fang.

Fang terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit bingung sebenarnya, tapi kemudian dengan senyum tipis pemuda manis bersurai ungu itupun balas menjabat tangan milik pemuda yang bernama Ochobot tersebut.

"Aku Fang, dan terima kasih," Ucap Fang tulus. Setelah kedua tangan itu terlepas. Entah kenapa Fang merasa hatinya sedikit senang, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bersikap baik padanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung ke kelas saja," Ajak Ochobot, pemuda manis berambut pirang itu terlihat semangat. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar langsung merangkul pundak Fang yang tak kalah mungil dari miliknya.

Fang tentu terkejut. Tapi dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Toh sepertinya Ochobot adalah pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Keduanya kini berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Fang baru tau kalau pemuda disampingnya ini ternyata suka sekali bicara. Sedangkan Fang hanya mendengarkan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Oh ya Ocho, kenapa dari tadi rasanya sepi sekali? Kemana siswa dan siswi yang lain?" Fang akhirnya bertanya. Ia penasaran karena sejak tadi dia berjalan tak ada satupun siswa yang ditemuinya.

Ochobot menghentikan ucapannya, kemudian menatap kearah Fang. Entah kenapa Fang jadi heran ketika pemuda pirang itu terlihat jengah.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka semua sedang ada dilapangan basket saat ini. Dan kau harus terbiasa jika mendapati keadaan seperti ini lagi," Penjelasan Ochobot entah kenapa terdengar ambigu. Apalagi Fang bisa merasa ada nada tidak suka yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Memangnya sedang ada pertandingan?" Tanya Fang lagi, mendengar kata lapangan basket membuatnya antusias, karena ia memang sangat menyukai permainan basket.

Ochobot menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Fang pun juga ikut berhenti. Iris biru milik Ochobot menatap lekat pada iris Fang yang dilapisi kacamata itu. Ochobot menarik nafas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Bukan sebuah pertandingan, tapi pembullyan," Fang membulatkan mata berlensanya tidak percaya.

P-pembullyan disekolah elit dengan reputasi terbaik?

Fang tanpa sadar meneguk ludah susah.

"B-bully? L-lalu kenapa tidak dihentikan?" Ia menatap wajah Ochobot tidak mengerti, apalagi semua penghuni sekolah tau kalau ada pembullyan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dan karena kau sudah ku anggap sebagai teman, aku akan memperingatkanmu," Perkataan Ochobot terdengar serius. Fang mau tak mau juga terbawa suasana dan hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Ochobot selanjutnya.

Ochobot sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin memperingati pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini yang menurutnya memiliki wajah terlalu cantik dan manis untuk disebut laki-laki.

"Jangan berurusan dengan BFive sekolah ini. Sebisa mungkin usahakan kau tidak terlibat masalah dengan mereka," Ucapnya tegas seolah Fang adalah adiknya. Sedangkan Fang meski ia tidak tau siapa itu BFive hanya mengangguk saja. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan peringatan Ochobot.

Tapi tunggu, BFive? Fang ingin bertanya lebih detail identitas BFive ini, setidaknya ia harus tau siapa mereka agar bisa lebih mudah untuk jauh-jauh dari masalah yang bersangkutan dengan mereka. Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya lebih jauh, Ochobot sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Yang pasti tentunya akan melewati lapangan basket.

* * *

 **-LennyChan-**

* * *

Mari kita berpindah ke lapangan basket. Tempat itu sekarang begitu penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang memenuhinya. Mereka semua ada disana hanya untuk menonton aksi yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan terjadi dilingkungan sekolah manapun. Apalagi terlihat sangat jelas kalau tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin menghentikan aksi tersebut, mereka terlihat menikmati meski wajah mereka bercampur juga dengan ngeri.

Karena memang sejatinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka berani ikut campur jika yang menjadi pelaku kekerasan atau pembullyan utama saat ini adalah para penguasa sekolah mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan BFive. Lima bersaudara dengan wajah identik tapi memiliki aura yang berbeda, terkenal sebagai BadBoy, PlayBoy sekaligus biang dari semua pembullyan. Mungkin hampir setengah dari siswi disekolah ini pernah dipacari oleh kelima pemuda tersebut. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi disekolah elit itu.

Kini ditengah lapangan itu para BFive ada disana. Berdiri dengan akuh menghadap ke arah pemuda yang terlihat mengenaskan. Wajahnya babak belur, rambut dan seragamnya berantakan. Pemuda malang yang juga sebenarnya salah satu siswa disana itu mencoba bangkit berdiri setelah tersungkur karena tendangan bola basket yang dilayangkan salah satu anggota BFive.

Sebenarnya pemuda malang tersebut hanya satu sasaran dari sekian banyak siswa atau siswi lain yang pernah menjadi korban dari BFive. Yang setelahnya membuat mereka tidak lagi bersekolah disana karena terus menjadi sasaran permainan mereka hanya karena masalah sepele yang tidak sengaja dilakukan mereka.

Sedangkan para BFive, yang tak lain adalah singkatan dari Lima BoboiBoy yaitu, Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice yang lebih suka dipanggil Api dan Air. Kini tengah menatap pemuda ringkih yang sudah tidak berdaya itu dengan angkuh. Kelima pemuda tampan tersebut bahkan sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan malah mereka semakin menyeringai senang ke arah pemuda malang yang kondisinya sudah menyedihkan itu.

"Aku tau kau masih sanggup berdiri, permainan baru saja dimulai. Tidak akan seru, jika baru pemanasan kau sudah tumbang," Perkataan Gempa, pemuda dengan iris emas yang memakai topi terbalik itu, membuat tubuh pemuda yang malang itu kembali menegang.

Tanpa sadar pemuda malang itu memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak aman dari mereka. Pandangan matanya terlihat waspada. Pemuda tersebut tidak mengerti hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka, membuatnya harus berakhir seperti ini. Bahkan ini sungguh berlebihan.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? Kita hanya akan bermain lagi, loh~~~" Suara dari pemuda bertopi biru yang dimiringkan kesamping, Taufan. Mungkin terdengar jenaka, tapi siapapun tau bahwa ada niat terselubung dari ucapannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak mau lagi. T-tolong hentikan," Pemuda malang itu kini bahkan memohon, sangat jelas dari nada suaranya akan rasa sakit tubuhnya yang sudah babak belur.

"Heee~~~~? Mana bisa dihentikan. Kita baru saja mulai permainannya," Ujar Blaze dengan seringaian dan merangkul pundak pemuda malang itu sedikit lebih erat, menghasilkan ringisan kecil dari pemuda tersebut.

"Nah, Ayo kita mulai bermain. Kau harus bisa menangkap setiap bola yang diarahkan padamu. Jika tidak maka kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya," Halilintar yang sedari tadi membawa bola, kini mulai bersiap-siap untuk melempar bola.

Hingga,

 **BRUUKK!**

Semua yang menonton disana membelalakan mata mereka tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan ke empat anggota BFive lainnya. Pemuda malang itu telah berani mendorong BoboiBoy Blaze hingga terjatuh. Tubuh si pemuda terlihat bergetar, jelas sekali ia tengah ketakutan. Apalagi ketika ia melihat kilat amarah dimata jingga orang yang telah didorongnya.

"Kau..." Geramnya menyeramkan.

"Hajar saja Blaze, kurasa dia cukup bernyali," Tukas Ice datar. Terdengar memprovokasi, ia tahu betul sifat saudaranya yang suka meledak-ledak dan gampang tersulut emosi.

Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan hanya menyeringai dan menunjukan wajah dingin mereka. Ice di sebelah Blaze, memegang pundak saudaranya. Kelimanya menatap dingin pemuda malang yang semakin ketakutan itu. Pemuda malang tadi sebenarnya hanya reflek saat ia melihat Halilintar yang akan kembali melampar bola itu padanya, karena jelas ia tidak mungkin bisa menangkapnya apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir mati rasa sepenuhnya. Jadi dengan cepat serta dengan entah keberanian darimana ia mendorong tubuh Blaze yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Cepatlah Blaze selesaikan, aku sudah muak melihatnya," Taufan sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Senyum jenakanya sudah berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Atau biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya," Tawar Halilintar dengan kearoganannya kentara.

"Biar Blaze saja, Hali. Itu bagiannya," Jika Gempa sudah berkata seperti itu, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantahnya. Gempa menatap kearah Blaze dan menganggukan kepalanya. Yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum seringai yang makin lebar. Karena itu adalah sinyal untuk segera mengakhir permainan mereka.

Atmosfir disana sudah semakin menegangkan. Pemuda malang itu bahkan bisa merasakan aura gelap yang terpancar dari kelima pemuda yang sedang membullynya itu. Ia sadar karena telah menyulut api kemarahan BFive yang merupakan sang penguasa sekolah mereka. Dimana bahkan para gurupun sudah menutup mata atas kelakuan yang dilakukan oleh para BFive.

Sedangkan mereka yang menonton terlihat enggan sekali untuk menolong. Mereka semua tau apa kosekuensinya jika mereka berani ikut campur. Jadi mereka semua hanya bisa menonton meski dalam lubuk hati mungkin ada dari mereka yang ingin menolong.

Blaze mendekat kearah sang pemuda malang yang ketakutan itu. Dengan tiba-tiba ia langsung meraih kerah pemuda itu kencang, hingga mencekik leher sang korban yang sudah merintih kesakitan. Semua yang ada disana menahan nafas. Sedangkan Gempa, Ice, Halilintar dan Taufan semakin menyeringai senang. Apalagi ketika tangan kanan Blaze sudah mengepal erat dan siap untuk melayangkan pukulannya.

Beberapa siswa menutup mata mereka. Tidak tega melihat pemandangan itu. Saat Blaze benar-benar mengayunkan kepalan tangannya, saat itu...

* * *

 **-LennyChan-**

* * *

Fang dan Ochobot yang saat itu melewati lapangan basket sejenak menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka bisa melihat betapa penuhnya lapangan tersebut. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian pemuda bersurai ungu itu, tapi apa yang ada ditengah-tengah lapangan tersebut lah yang menarik perhatiannya. Dimana seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang sedikit di keataskan moncongnya sedang mencengkram kuat kerah seorang pemuda yang bahkan sudah tidak berdaya untuk melawannya.

"Itu BFive, jangan pernah coba-coba ikut campur urusan mereka. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihat kejadian disana," Ochobot menjelaskan. Tatapannya sama dengan Fang yang mengarah ketengah lapangan. Ia tak menyadari kedua tangan Fang yang mengepal erat juga tatapannya yang sulit diartikan.

"Ayo, Fang kita per–" kata-katanya terputus saat pemuda ungu manis itu kini tengah berlari menerobos kerumunan dilapangan tersebut. Ochobot hanya menatap horror tindakan teman barunya itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Fang sebelum terlambat.

Karena Ochobot tau, jika ia tidak segera mencegahnya. Teman cantiknya itu bisa menjadi sasaran sepupunya yang berikutnya.

Sedangkan Fang, pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak mengingat apa yang teman barunya telah katakan. Kakinya secara spontan langsung berlari saat ia melihat pemuda berhodi jingga itu akan melayangkan tinjunya. Dalam bayangannya, yang Fang lihat adalah pemuda yang akan dihajar adalah dirinya dan bukan pemuda malang itu.

Dan selama ia menerobos kerumunan itu. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya kembali berputar. Nafas pemuda manis itu memburu, dalam otaknya ia harus segera menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dalam bayangannya adalah dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu. Dan ia hanya ingin sekali saja bisa menyelamatkan dirinya yang begitu lemah saat itu. Sekali saja.

Dan saat itulah Fang terus berlari ketengah kelapangan. Kedatangannya yang tak terduga itu membuat siapapun yang ada disana langsung terkejut. Tak terkecuali Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar dan Ice. Sedangkan Blaze tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan mungil meraih tangannya. Hingga suara Ochobot menggelegar.

 **"FAAAANNNGGG HENTIIIKKAAAANNN!"**

Dan,

 **GREBB!**

 **BUKKH!**

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **AN : Kyaaaaa...Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau meripiu fic ababil ini...huweee/nangis terharu/ Terima kasih banyak... buat kalian yang udah mau meripiu, memfollow ataupun ngefav... ITU BERARTI SEKALI BUAT SAYA...!/maafchapjebol/ Maafkan karena saya mungkin gak bisa up date cepat ne...hehehe...soalnya saya kurang asupa gegara asisten saya yang suka sekali menyiksa batin alias kokoro author yang suci ini...#lebaayyymodeon... Yosh..seperti biasa setelah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ok! Maaf gak bisa bales ripiu satu-satu...T_T.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya...! Terimakasih...XD**

 **EDN : ...Well, itu agak sedikit. Ok, Saya bakalan diam aja. *Baca Review sekilas***

 **...Saya bukan Mbak. Authornya yang Mbak. Tolong jangan samakan saya sama makhluk yang nulis fic ini *Muka datar***

 **Lagian sebenarnya Author itu malas dan gak tau harus balas apa sama Review kalian. -_-"**

 **Jangan takut lho ya, ngereview.**


	3. Chapter 2

**FanFiction BoboiBoi, BL!**

 **Main Cast : Elemental BoboiBoy x Fang / BoiFang**

 **Lavender Boy**

* * *

 **Last chap.**

 **"FANG HENTIKAAAAANNN!"**

 **GREB!**

 **BUKK!**

* * *

 **Chap 2.**

Hening.

Suasana disana mendadak terasa begitu senyap meski masih banyak orang yang berkumpul dilapangan tersebut. Terlalu syok dan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang hendak mengeluarkan suaranya barang sepatah katapun, tak terkecuali para anggota BFive.

Karena mereka kini hanya terfokus pada satu objek yang kedatangannya tidak di duga oleh siapapun. Pemuda manis yang dengan nekad menerobos kearah lapangan tanpa memikirkan tindakannya sama sekali. Sang pemuda manis surai ungu yang tak lain adalah Fang. Dan mungkin karena keadaan yang begitu senyap dan tidak ada satupun suara, membuat nafas Fang yang terlihat memburu begitu jelas terdengar. Bahkan wajah manisnya kini nampak terlihat memucat.

Fang yang terduduk karena merasakan lemas di kedua kakinya, kini hanya menunduk sembari menatap kearah tangan kanannya yang gemetaran dengan hebat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Mengabaikan semua tatapan yang mengarah padanya. Sekaligus mengabaikan pemuda dengan iris jingga yang tersungkur tepat di hadapannya karena baru saja menerima satu pukulan telak dari tangan mungilnya.

Sedangkan di tempatnya Ochobot, si pirang manis satu itu pun masih terkejut melihat tindakan anarkis teman barunya tersebut pada Blaze. Salah satu anggota BFive yang paling temperamen sebelas dua belas dengan kembarannya Halilintar.

Pemuda pirang tersebut tau ia telah gagal mencegah teman barunya yang tidak punya otak sama sekali, karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia peringatkan. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah Ochobot bisa merasakan alarm berbahaya dikepalanya saat ia melihat Blaze kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Fang yang bahkan masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sedari tadi. Tidak menyadari adanya ancaman yang tengah mengintainya.

Begitu juga dengan semua penonton yang ada di sana. Mereka tanpa sadar kembali menahan nafas saat melihat Blaze berdiri tegak dan menatap amat sangat tajam kepada pemuda yang sudah lancang dan berani melayangkan tangan kotornya ke wajahnya sekaligus orang yang telah berani memepermalukannya di depan semua orang sebagai salah satu anggota BFive yang ditakuti tapi tetap saja dikagumi oleh para kaum hawa maupun uke. Dan itu berarti pemuda lancang tersebut hendak cari mati.

Lalu bagaimana nasib sang pemuda malang yang tadi sempat menjadi korban para BFive? Ah, ternyata pemuda itupun tengah terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang ternyata dengan berani mau menolongnya. Yang kini tengah terduduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya membelakanginya, hingga pemuda malang tersebut hanya bisa melihat punggung mungil seseorang yang telah menjadi penolong nya. Tapi tubuh pemuda itu kembali menegang dan cemas ketika Blaze telah berdiri dengan angkuh menatap tajam penolongnya, apalagi ketika ekor matanya juga melihat kearah anggota BFive yang lain. Dimana Gempa, Taufan, Air dan Halilintar kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya juga kearah pemuda asing yang masih saja terdiam ditempatnya.

* * *

 **Blaze menyeringai menatap pemuda malang yang kini amat sangat ketakutan. Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat, bersiap menerima semua pukulan yang untuk kesekian kalinya mendarat ditubuh dan wajahnya. Cengkraman tangan kiri Blaze yang memegang kearahnya kuat, sesekali membuatnya meringis karena sakit. Pemuda itu sudah pasrah saat ia sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat tangan kanan Blaze yang sudah terangkat dan siap untuk mengantamnya. Sampai sebuah teriakan suara yang menggelegar seketika itu juga mengalihkan semua atensi mereka pada si pemuda pirang manis yang menatap horror kearah seorang pemuda asing yang tengah berlari.**

 **"FANG HENTIKAAAAAANNNNN!" Ochobot berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, karena ia tidak bisa mengejar Fang yang sudah berlari menjauh dan semakin mendekat kearah dimana Blaze yang akan melayangkan tinjunya. Dan pemuda pirang manis itu hanya berharap Fang tidak akan melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Tapi...**

 **GREB!**

 **Semua yang ada di sana membelakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mata mereka lihat saat ini. Dimana seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang tadi berlari dan membuat semua yang ada disana tercengang kini berada tepat disamping pemuda berhodi jingga dengan tangan kirinya yang menangkap kepalan tangan Blaze yang jika tidak ditangkap pasti sudah melayang dan menghantam wajah pemuda malang itu lagi. Dan saat itulah Blaze terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda asing tersebut yang tiba-tiba, untuk sesaat membuatnya lengah hingga ia tidak melihat sebuah tangan mungil yang mengepal erat dan siap untuk...**

 **BUKK!**

 **BRUGH!**

 **Menghantamnya dengan telak. Nafas Fang memburu setelah ia berhasil melayangkan satu pukulan yang ia sendiri tidak sadari. Karena sungguh pemuda manis itu hanya refleks ketika perasaan ingin bisa melindungi dirinya saat dulu tersebut kembali muncul di permukaan hatinya. Dan Fang pun langsung terduduk lemas dengan pandangan kosong yang menatap tangan kanannya yang sekarang sudah gemetaran. Membuatnya seketika mengabaikan semua yang ada disana ataupun yang saat itu sedang terjadi.**

 **Dan pemuda tampan dengan iris jingga itupun tersungkur dengan mata yang sedikit membulat karena terkejut. Bahkan semua yang ada disana juga ikut terkejut, begitu juga dengan pemuda malang yang kini tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakang Fang. Tak terkecuali anggota BFive yang lain pun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan tak terduga dari pemuda asing bersurai ungu tersebut. Tapi keterkejutan itu tergantikan dengan cepat dengan ekspresi lain yang ditampakkan oleh setiap anggota BFive.**

 **Blaze jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah menahan amarah karena merasa dipermalukan. Air sedatar apapun wajahnya jika diperhatikan sebuah senyum asimetris meski sangat tipis jelas terlihat diwajah tampannya. Halilintar menunjukan raut ketertarikan yang amat kentara dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda asing yang pemberani tersebut. Sedangkan Taufan meski tersenyum jenaka tapi sorot mata shappirenya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilat tersembunyi dibaliknya yang masih menatap lekat pemuda yang cukup bernyali itu. Dan Gempa pemuda dengan iris emas yang hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi apapun , kini menyunggingkan seulas seringai tipis pada satu-satunya objek yang saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.**

* * *

Fang yang sedari sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, mulai tersadar dari keterdiaman nya sedari tadi. Apalagi saat ia yang baru saja hendak bangun melihat lima pasang sepatu yang berbeda dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Fang juga baru menyadari kalau ternyata semua yang ada disana tengah memperhatikannya. Dan itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, karena tanpa sadar hal itu kembali mengingatkannya pada hal yang buruk. Hal yang membuatnya benci ketika banyak orang yang melihatnya.

Pemuda surai ungu itupun perlahan berdiri dan mengangkat kepalanya menampakkan wajahnya pada lima pemuda tampan lain yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan intens. Saat itulah BFive dan semua yang ada sana sempat terpaku ketika melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang telah berani mengganggu acara kesenangan para penguasa sekolah tersebut.

Blaze terpaku menatap wajah itu, Gempa semakin menyeringai, Halilintar menyeringai kecil, Taufan tersenyum penuh maksud, Dan Air menatap penuh minat...

Sedangkan Fang sendiri, ia menatap waspada pada kelima pemuda yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Pemuda yang Fang akui memang sangat tampan dan wajah yang identik itu, tapi tetap saja pemuda ungu manis itu merasakan aura berbahaya yang keluar dari kelima pemuda tersebut.

"Kau terlalu berani untuk ukuran seorang murid baru," desisan itu berasal dari Gempa yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Blaze. Membuat Fang tanpa sadar mundur selangkah kebelakang, entah kenapa Fang merasakan kalau aura pemuda yang baru saja bicara itu jauh lebih mengintimidasinya dibanding pancaran keempat pemuda lainnya.

"Apa kau hendak menjadi pahlawan, Huh?" Fang sedikit tersentak ketika pemuda dengan topi biru miring itu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, yang otomatis membuatnya memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Mereka yang melihat hal tersebut entah kenapa semakin tertarik. Tentu saja karena ini adalah sejarah dalam sekolah mereka. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani menentang para BFive penguasa yang bahkan jangankan guru-guru, kepala sekolah mereka saja sampai menutup mata dengan semua tindakan mereka. Sedangkan pemuda itu, siapa dia pun mereka semua saja baru melihatnya. Dan ini membuat semua yang menonton diam-diam mengagumi keberanian dipermuda yang menurut mereka itu ternyata memiliki wajah yang sangat manis dan cantik?.

Sedangkan Ochobot ditempatnya semakin ketar-ketir melihat pemandangan dimana kemungkinan teman barunya Fang tersebut akan menjadi objek baru permainan kelima sepupunya itu. Dan sipirang manis itu berpikir ia harus cepat membawa Fang pergi dari sana sebelum hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Ditempat Fang sendiri. Pemuda yang juga berlensa itu bukan hanya waspada saja tapi juga menatap tanpa ekspresi apapun yang ada diwajahnya sekarang pada kelima pemuda yang menurutnya berbahaya itu. Ekor matanya juga kadang mencoba melirik pemuda malang yang tadi ditolongnya dengan sedikit lega karena seperti pemuda tersebut terlihat baik-baik saja meski keadaannya masih terlihat mengenaskan.

"Kalian pengecut," Fang berucap santai dan kalem meski hati pemuda manis itu sebenarnya sedikit gentar. Dan mendengar itu semua yang ada disana kembali membeku. Ochobot kembali menatap horror dan BFive oh wajah mereka kini sudah terlihat seperti pelangi sekarang. Karena menahan segala bentuk amarah. Berani-beraninya!

"Jaga bicaramu sialan! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Teriak Blaze dengan tatapan tajamnya pada pemuda asing dihadapannya tersebut. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, semua yang ada disana yakin dimurid baru pasti sudah tinggal nama sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau berniat jadi mainan baru kami, benarkan ? Manis?" dengan sengaja Halilintar menyentuh pipi kanan Fang, yang tentu saja dengan cepat ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya pipi.

Fang diam-diam menggeram dalam hati. Ia tidak mengenal para pemuda tersebut tapi apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang ini? Karena sungguh Fang hanya berniat ingin menolong pemuda kini masih berdiri dibelakangnya.., Tapi kenapa tadi ia mengatai mereka pengecut? Tapi mungkin itu hanya refleks.

"Sepertinya akan menarik," singkat padat dan jelas. Tapi perkataan yang dikeluarkan Air cukup membuat pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut sedikit bergetar. Takutkah?! Dan para BFive tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat kilat takut yang meski hanya sekilas meraka lihat pada iris berlapis lensa itu nampak terlihat.

Dan tiba-tiba Gempa maju selangkah dan sebentar lagi tangannya hampir saja menarik lengan mungil pemuda manis tersebut, jika saja tidak ada Ochobot yang ternyata dengan cepat dan sudah berada diantara tengah-tengah mereka kini telah lebih dulu menarik tangan Fang dalam genggamannya. Fang tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda pirang tersebut yang mendadak. Sedangkan anggota BFive melayangkan tatapan mematikan mereka pada Ochobot yang pastinya tidak akan mempan lada pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah cukup Gempa. Lagipula dia teman baru ku, jadi maafkan dia dan jangan mengganggunya," peringat Ochobot menatap serius kelima sepupunya. Meski ia tidak yakin juga bahwa sepupunya akan mendengarkannya.

"Jangan ikut campur," Sahut Gempa dingin kepada Ochobot yang hanya dibalas pemuda itu acuh tak acuh.

"Tentu saja ikut campur dia temanku. Ayo Fang kita kembali ke kelas dan aku akan memarahimu," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari para BFive. Ochobot langsung saja menarik Fangbuntuk ikut melangkah bersamanya. Sedangkan yang ditarik masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi Fang tidak menolak sama sekali untuk ikut pergi dengan Ochobot meninggalkan semua yang ada di lapangan tersebut dengan pikirannya masing-masing sekaligus rasa penasaran akan sosok baru pemberani yang dibawa pergi oleh Ochobot.

"Fang"

Tanpa mereka sadari. Disaat yang bersamaan dengan sosok pemuda tersebut yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan kelimanya. Para anggota BFive tanpa sadar menggumamkan satu nama yang sama dihati mereka disaat yang bersamaan. Entah takdir macam apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya ketika akhirnya seseorang yang akan memporak porandakan hati mereka kini telah muncul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN : Hai semuaaannnyaaaaa... T_T saya kembali dengan membawa chap dua "Lavender Boy" XD. Masih adakah yang mengingat fic ababil dan tidak jelas ini? Karena author nya yang mungkin lama up datenya? #dibuang..**

 **OK saya ucapkan BANYAK TERIMA KASIH BAGI KALIAN YANG UDAH MAU MERIPIU,**

 **ATAU MEMFOLLOW SEKALIGUS MEMFAV TERIMAKASIH BANYAK :D  
**

 **Maaf dari lubuk hati yang terdalam karena tidak bisa balas satu-satu ripiu kalian :'D. Saya lagi sibuk soalnya #tertawagaring#ditimpukkaleng...**

 **Yoossshhhhh...seperti biasa sesudah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaaaaa! Karena sungguh itu membuatku bersemangat. Kritik dan saran juga tidak apa-apa supaya tulisan sayapun bisa sedikit lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK !**

 **EDN : Haduh... pusing, ini efek liburan. Saya minta maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan yang di temukan oleh kalian. Saya mau balik ke tempat tidur aja. Enggak di gaji saya buat bikin beginian Q_Q**

 **kalau nanti ada waktu dan kalau saya ingat bakal di edit lagi kok**


End file.
